


Manipulating Flowers

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Legilimency, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: The Dark Lord has different ways of manipulating each of his followers.





	Manipulating Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: Tom Riddle/any female but Bellatrix, and serpentine imagery.

She’s never had a wooden wand wriggle down her back, curve around her buttocks, tease the hollow of her hips, or journey between the valley of her breasts. She swears she can feel tiny scales flex as the wand slithers over her golden flesh, tickling and exciting her. She whimpers with each sinuous movement of the yew wood, and when an invisible tongue flicks against her bare skin, tasting the arousal floating in the air.  
  
Narcissa is a seedling in his practiced hands, ready to be molded and shaped into the type of flower he can _use_ , an innocent daffodil blooming again as deadly nightshade. He is a master manipulator, versed at using any method necessary — _always_ pleasure with her — to achieve his ends.  
  
He reclines beside her as she writhes under the sensations of his wand, enjoying the noises she utters and the way her skin flushes pink as she becomes more and more aroused — and more pliable.  
  
While his wand works its magic, he hisses endearments into her ear, and tangles his hands in her blonde hair. She’s pulled in three different directions, caught between his sibilant words and pulling hands and relentless wand; soon she’s begging, _please My Lord, please._  
  
She doesn’t care that he is not attractive in the slightest. She doesn’t notice the flat slashed nose, the gleaming red eyes, or the death-white lips. He’s changed how she views him with Legilimency, and instead she sees the handsome boy he once was, with soft hair and brown eyes and pouty lips.  
  
The words barely escape her lips before he follows his wand down to her trembling belly, eager to lap her warmth directly from the source. His altered tongue is perfect for this task: long and flexible and _serpentine_ , able to glide into every moist crevice of her cunt. His slender fingers dig harshly into her soft thighs, forcing them apart so he can _devour_ her.  
  
He pushes instructions into Narcissa’s mind as he fucks her with his tongue, flicking and snapping it against the fleshy hotness of her sex. She’s incredibly receptive in this state, unable to form any mental resistance — not that she ever would — and his suggestions flow easily into her head. He reinforces each unspoken order with an orgasm, until her hips are bucking ferociously and she’s held down only by the strength of his hands on her legs.  
  
Later, before he dismisses her, he says, “You will bring your sister to me. You will encourage your fiancé to join me.”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.” There’s no hesitation in her voice, only certainty, and he knows she will deliver more loyal followers to him.  
  
He nods, pleased. He’s plucked another petal from his flower, completed yet another step in her transformation.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
